Television viewing is a part of daily life for many people. Viewers of particular television programs can enjoy discussing the programs with other viewers. Increasingly, however, viewers are not watching a particular program at the same time, making it more difficult to engage in a discussion during a program. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing video content commentary.